


Creslin

by oTrythO



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Platonic Relationships, Twins, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oTrythO/pseuds/oTrythO
Summary: For many years there had been peace between the universes planets, or worlds as most call them, alliances formed and treaties signed, no world wanting to exact the wrath of another. This peace was abruptly interrupted when the queen of one world, Girmir, began to wreak havoc in the universe. Worlds were destroyed and prisoners were taken, dark alliances were formed and the balance of power was tipped.On a world in the middle east of the Eostara galaxy, relatively far from Girmir, is Nahaska. Nahaska is the main base of the UMO   ( Universal Military Organization) or the Organization for short. The Organization recruits beings of all ages and trains them as combatants. It has the job of protecting the universe and maintaining balance and order.With the queen starting wars for no apparent reason the Organization is reeling for some form of control over the situation and resorts to sending spies and taking down the queens soldiers.Zelalynn, a junior recruit, is sent with her group to collect intel from the new dark worlds. Follow her as, with help from the other two groups in her team, Zelalynn sets out to aid the battle against the queen and turn the tides into the organization's favor.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a pretty long story, so I'm not sure when it'll be finished. The story will be told mainly in the pov of one person, but that may change from here to there.

The sound of feet was like thunder during a storm, as the Queen's soldiers ran through the Kingdom of Girmir. They were shouting and scouting different areas looking for something, or more specifically, someone. A girl hid silently in an alleyway. She was crouched in a corner, trying to make herself unseen as the soldiers ran past. Once the sound of their feet faded in the distance, the girl rushed out into the streets, looking for a new place to hide. 

The girl had just entered another alley when she was suddenly grabbed by her forearm and roughly turned around. She found herself looking at a middle-aged man. He was around six feet in height, towering over her small stature of five-foot-five. The man had dark brown hair that was brushed back as to not block his lake-blue eyes. The girl gasped as she noticed that the man was wearing a dull green uniform-the same one that the Queen's soldiers wear. The man began to walk out of the alley, dragging the flailing girl along with him. He raised his free hand, cupping his mouth in order to inform his comrades of his catch. 

There was a loud ‘thunk’, a large rock had hit the man in the head, he dropped to the ground unconscious. The young girl turned to see two figures, a boy and a girl, standing on the wall that blocked off the other end of the alley. They looked to be a couple of years older than her. The boy was wearing black pants and a black jacket, both were made of leather; underneath his jacket, he wore a faded red shirt, and on his feet were black hunting boots. The girl donned a simpler outfit; sturdy black leggings, a sleeveless black crop top, and block-heeled hunting boots. Comfortable and non-confining.

The boy looked at the small girl with a frown “If we keep having to save you, Zelalynn, you might have to go back to basic training” the girl, Zelalynn or Lynn for short, looked at him, an annoyed expression on her face, she then turned her gaze over to the older girl, “I thought you and Harkin were sent on a mission, Vevetir, why are you guys here?” Vevetir pushed her autumn red hair from her golden eyes, “we just so happened to finish early, and we’d heard that you were sent to Girmir for your solo mission.” 

The boy, Harkin, walked over from where he was standing, “What the heck was the boss thinking, sending you here all alone,” he said as he reached them, “if we hadn’t come who knows what the Queen would have done to you.” He shook his head, “Lynn, you look exhausted, we should head back to Nahaska”. He glanced at Vevetir, “Vev, do you have the creslin?”

Vevetir turned to take in Zelalynn's appearance. She was decked out in her usual Girmir disguise; a dress, which was short-sleeved, black, flared out, and came down to her knees, accompanied by dark grey flats. Her shoulder-length, winter blonde hair was up in a ponytail that, at one point, had been a neat bun. Zelalynns cheeks were flushed from the cold and all of the running she’d done, making her freckles and the dark circles underneath her ice blue eyes stand out on her alabaster skin. 

Vevetir sighed and stuck a hand into one of her pockets, fishing around. “You do look exhausted”, she retracted her hand, in her palm was what looked similar to a diamond, it had a very light green glow, “got it” Vevetir motioned for the others to come closer to her. “When we get back, you should go home and get some rest.” With one last glance at the unconscious man, she held up the creslin. 

“Nahaska!” 

The object began to glow brighter, the air around it began to visibly swirl, creating a vortex that was rapidly getting larger. The vortex began to emit the same colored light as the creslin, and in a flash, the trio was pulled into it. Everything was dark for a moment, their bodies felt like they were being stretched, then a feeling as if they were falling through the air. Suddenly a hole of light opened up in the darkness and began to swallow it and the triad whole. They were pushed out, the vortex closing behind them.

The three found themselves in an open field of green grass and flowers. Miles away, ahead of them, was a huge city that was mostly made up of tall, shiny skyscrapers and slightly run-down buildings. Littering the city’s air were drones, cars, and jets. Set off to the far left of the group was a slightly darker area, a giant, transparent dome covered four separate buildings. That was where the “Organization” was located, it was protected by the ancient science of the dome. Looming over the planet of Nahaska was its mother planet, it was a deep green, with orange-red swirls. Its gravitational pull is what keeps Nahaksa from flying out into the universe, as it is with most other planets, or worlds, as everyone likes to call them.

Nahaska was located in the middle east of the Eostara galaxy, the fourteenth galaxy in the known universe. Nahaska was the one hundred and twenty-ninth world in said galaxy

The creslin fell into Vevetirs waiting hands, “Alrighty then,” she said turning to Lynn, “Harkin and I are gonna go and turn in our gear,” she glanced at Harkin, who was straightening his jacket, “you go ahead home, the team is coming together for a meeting tomorrow, you can return your gear then”. Lynn nodded, knowing that she’d definitely need the rest. She took a deep breath, it felt good to be back on Nahaska, she’d only been gone for about a week but it felt like a month. 

“Alright,” Lynn began to walk in the direction of the city, “I’m headed home, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Vevetir and Harkin said their goodbyes before heading in the direction of the dome. 

Trudging through the large floral field, Lynn thought over her mission; she wasn’t looking forward to writing her report.

In the organization, after every mission, each member is required to fill out a handwritten report telling, with great detail, every single thing that transpired. It’s a tedious task that even the brainiest and most devoted members hate to do. Lynn could already hear the yelling from her boss and taunts from her friends once they read her paper. Not only did she fail her mission, but she also alerted the Queen of the organization sending spies to Girmir, plus she was almost caught by one of the Queen’s guards. Yeah, everyone was gonna love that.

After a solid eight minutes of walking, Lynn finally reached the outskirts of the city. The sky turned from the clear blue of the floral fields to the dank darkness that can only come from mild pollution. Lynn smiled, she had really missed Nahaska. The looming, rusting, brown towers, and apartment buildings. The zooming flaking jets and cars. Children toying with play hovercars in the streets. The underground sanctums and the hideouts under broken-down bridges. Yep, this was home; well her second one at least, Blsnzi would always be her real world.

Zelalynn quickly made a beeline to her apartment building, waving to those who recognized her and shouted out some form of a greeting. She had a fair amount of friends on Nahaska and an even greater amount of people who knew her without her knowing them. Nahaska was just one of those worlds where almost everyone knew someone who knew someone who knew people in high places. Every last person on the planet was connected in one way or another. It’s actually pretty cool when you get past how creepy it sounds and sometimes is. 

Pushing open the creaky door of the apartment, Lynn noticed a small girl, maybe eight or nine, sitting on the third step of the first-floor stairs. 

“Hey Sreri”, Lynn greeted the girl, who lifted her head and gave a sweet yet short smile. Sreri was small for her age, she had dark purple hair, lightly tanned skin, and slanted, slightly hooded faded green eyes; her ears were round, showing her Nahaskan descent. She didn’t talk much, but she was a pleasant child who always obeyed the rules and always shared what she had. Despite this, the little girl's situation wasn’t a good one; she was pretty much abandoned by her family. Though sometimes people tend to forget this, Sreri was not an orphan, she’s just almost always on her own. Sreri’s parents were always gone, only coming back to the apartment once or twice a month. The residents of the apartment took turns taking care of the girl by buying her food and occasionally clothes. Truly she was in a piteous situation. Although regardless of everything, Sreri constantly tries to keep a smile on her face, melancholy as it may be.

Lynn shot Sreri a smile as she jogged past and up two flights of stairs to the third floor. Walking down the dimly lit hall she pressed a small button on a k-card, unlocking her apartment door, which was the second to last door on the right. Once she was inside she locked the door and immediately headed for her kitchen to get a glass of water. Deciding it was about time to start her report she grabbed her notebook in one hand and her water in another and sat down at her desk. Lynn shook her head to clear it of the sleepy fog. She hadn’t even started the report and she was already about to pass out.

Over an hour or two later a very tired Zelalynn threw down her pencil and stretched. Her back was sore from sitting both straight and slouched in her seat for so long. Standing up she grabbed her shampoo and towel and headed to her bathroom. A nice hot shower was very much needed.

When finished showering, Lynn hopped out, dried her hair, and put on her baby blue ankle-length nightgown. She felt nothing but bliss when she finally lay down in her bed.

Sleep hit her light sack of glotznas, Lynn was dead to the world, not even an earthquake could wake her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I finally got around to posting this on here :D
> 
> Not sure if anyone will actually read this story, but if people read it and like it then I'll continue to update, I have four chapters (19 pages) written already so they can just be posted whenever.


	2. The Debreifing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelalynn, Harkin, and Vevetir meet up with "The Boss" and some potentially important information is recounted. After, the trio meets up with the rest of their team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be new characters introduced in this chapter!

Waking up is way overrated, Zelalynn decided. One would think that after a solid seven hours of sleep they would feel nice and refreshed. Well, that surely was not the case for Lynn; she felt sluggish, groggy, and already ready to go back to sleep. A completely normal ‘day after a mission’ feeling, but that didn’t mean that anyone had to like it. 

Groaning, Lynn lazily swung her feet off her bed, letting them dangle for a bit as she sat with her chin resting on her chest and her eyes closed. The blonde sat in this position for maybe three minutes before her eyes flew open. Quickly glancing at the holographic clock sitting on her bedside counter, Lynn jumped from her spot on the bed and rushed to get ready. She’d overslept…again, and not by a few minutes either, no, she'd overslept by an hour and fifteen minutes. Lynn just hoped that today's debriefing wouldn't be a short one.

Loose hair flew behind her as Lynn ran down the stairs of the hotel. She was dressed in blue jeans and a light blue and white long-sleeved striped shirt, with white shoes. Lynn also had a big brown bag around her shoulder that contained her report, gear, and a few other things. She waved at her neighbors as she passed by and tossed the apple she’d grabbed from her table to Sreri, who caught it with a grin. Scurrying through the streets, Lynn made her way to the outskirts of the city and towards the organization. As she drew closer to the large dome she could make out the forms of Vevetir and Harkin sitting on the ground. 

“Sorry I’m late,” panted Lynn, bent over at the waist with her hands on her knees. 

“It’s fine, you’re only,” Vevetir pulled out her holo, “almost two hours and forty minutes late” Harkin stood up and stretched, “Yep, it’s cool, you’re only about two hours and fifteen minutes late to a debriefing with the boss that we've probably already missed at this point,” he gave a large obviously fake, but teasing smile, “no big deal”

Lynn puckered her lips, “Alright, alright, can we just go in?” Rolling her eyes, Veveitr hoisted herself up and brushed off her grey and black camo pants. She was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt that was tucked into her pants. On her feet were her usual combat boots, and her red hair was pulled into a messy bun that sat on top of her head. Harkin was dressed in a red t-shirt, with black jeans, and a pair of black shoes. His salt and pepper hair, which has always puzzled people considering where he’s from, was unbrushed and messy.

Heading into the dome, the trio was stopped at the door of the building to be scanned and carded by security. They then collected their badges from a tilomnr that scans their faces and then ejects a laminated badge with their information on it. Soon they weaved through the many corridors toward the debriefing hall where the teams and groups all meet up to talk about and hand out missions. As the triad neared the room they were stopped by the clicking of heels and a loud demanding voice from behind them.

“Due to you’re tardiness you all missed the meeting” 

Slowly turning, in almost comical nervousness, the group saw a tall woman walking toward them. It was the boss. Her bright orange hair was up in a very professional bun and she had a lean face that matched her build. Her round lips, which happened to be covered in red lipstick, were pursed together in obvious irritation. 

“Come along then,'' Purple eyes regarded them cooly as she passed by, “to my office.” Vevetir and Harkin pulled matching faces at Lynn as they followed the woman.

The boss, Krisken Papalnakle, wasn’t actually the head boss. She was more of a commander, an overseer of everything under the leader. This didn’t stop her from being intimidating and well respected though. She was a great leader figure; strict when necessary, and easy-going when need be. You either loved her or you hated her, rarely is anyone in between. Regardless, Krisken Papalnackle is a force to be reckoned with and one should never get on her bad side.

But that’s easier said than done. The group was currently sitting before the boss being lectured on the art of punctuation. Zelalynn was slumped in her seat, lightly dozing off, Vevetir had her right arm propped up on the armrest and was leaning on her fist while daydreaming. Harkin, realizing that someone had to actually be paying attention, was sitting up relatively straight. After she was finished, Papalnackle finally asked for Zelalynn’s report on her solo mission, in a loud commanding voice. 

Jolting awake Lynn stuttered out “W-well, first I took the organizations creslin to Girmir,” Zelalynn dug into her bag and handed over her paper before proceeding to recount her assignment, leaving out nothing. 

After a long while, she finally reached the end of her report. “That’s everythi-” she stopped and looked down, suddenly deep in thought. Vevetir, having been knocked back into focus by the boss at some point, glanced at Zelalynn in concern, “What’s up Lynn?”

Head shooting up, Zelalynn’s eyebrows were knitted together in a frown.  
“I just remembered something, I hadn’t thought anything of it earlier” she looked around at the other faces in the room, “but the soldier, the one who caught me, he hadn’t been wearing a faceguard.”

Vevetir not seeing what was so important shrugged, “So, what does that have to do with anything?” Harkin, snapped his fingers, having an idea where Zelalynn was heading, “If he wasn’t wearing a faceguard, then he was probably new and didn’t know the risk of not wearing it”. Vevetir grinned, “Ah I see, the queen only recruits from underground, but we’ve never been able to find out just where underground is” 

Papalnackle nodded in understanding, “and if you can remember his features,” she locked eyes with Zelalynn, “we might just have a lead”

Zelalynn glared as she, Harkin, and Vevetir trudged along the halls. She was grumbling and mumbling angrily under her breath, with her arms crossed as they walked. Vevetir slowed down to walk by Harkin and nudged his arm. When his attention was on her she nodded toward Lynn, held up a hand, and began to silently count down. 

She had just gotten to one when Lynn dropped her arms to her side and stopped walking. They were right in front of the door that led to the outside training grounds. Vevetir shot Harkin a triumphant look, who promptly rolled his eyes at her. Zelalynn whirled around to face them.

“It’s not fair,” she began, “I gave them that lead, we should be the ones to follow it, not wait until they decide to tell us bits and pieces of what they find.” Zelalynn wasn’t one to anger quickly, but that lead came from her. Tossing her head to the side irritably, she forced herself not to pout like some little kid. “Like, seriously, I mean we should be let in on exactly what they’re doing and gonna do with my intel.” 

Harkin put an arm around Zelalynn’s shoulders and began to lead them outside, “Calm down Lynn, the research team is just gonna look up people with your guy’s features, that’s all,” he gave her head a pat, “you’ll probably be the first to know if they find anything out.” Zelalynn smiled up at him, mood-brightening considerably, “You know what, you’re probably right, you usually are anyway.'' Vevetir gave Lynns’s shoulder a light punch, “Hey now, don’t go boosting his ego” she smirked at Harkin who made a face at her, “if his head gets any bigger he’ll float away”. 

Laughing, they trudged over to a group of teens sitting at some benches in the shade. As they neared, one girl spotted them, and shouted, waving. That got everyone’s attention and soon Zelalynn, Harkin, and Vevetir were being dragged over to the table and promptly interrogated.

“Why are you always late?” scowled a girl with pale copper hair and fair skin, she had dark brown eyes which were angrily narrowed at Lynn, “because you guys were late we had to suffer through one of Papalnackals rants about tardiness and punctuation” This, of course, was Liara, known for her snappy attitude and beauty, if she was complaining then Alyctis was sure to follow.

“Honestly,” and there she was, “you’ve only just got back and you’re already causing problems for us.” Alyctis had smooth honey-brown skin, with light brown auburn hair, and prussian blue eyes, she liked to back up Liara on most occasions, but she definitely wasn’t a pushover.

A girl with golden blonde hair and warm olive skin, who was only just taller than Zelalynn spoke up, “guys, Lynn was obviously tired from her mission and overslept, we’ve all done it”. This is Pia; very intelligent and always trying to diffuse the situation. Though with her short height, large dark emerald green eyes, and nerdy glasses that took up half of her face, it’s sometimes hard to take her seriously.

A boy lifted his head from where he had it on the table, “Yeah, well we just so happen to not make a habit out of it” he had an amused smirk on his face, his light violet eyes curved in a silent laugh at his friend’s peril. He had amethyst hair that came down to his ears in loose curls. Ever the prankster and always laughing, he was someone that even if you’re annoyed at him you’ll probably end up laughing with him anyway.

“Don’t be annoying, Renreis” chided a girl, Reiren, who looked almost identical to the boy, otherwise known as Renreis.

They were twins and had the same features, only Reirens eyes were indigo rather than violet, she was obviously more feminine and her wild curly hair came all the way down to the top of her thighs. She was the more energetic one of the bunch, always on the go. Reiren turned to Lynn with bright eyes, “if you aren’t fully awake, then you’d better wake up, we have to get in our hour of training.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went ahead and posted chapter two along with chapter one! Which characters your favorite so far? The next chapter will go a tiny bit further into a few of their personalities.
> 
> R&R


End file.
